Girl Next Door
by Shakinha
Summary: Amelia Jones era bonita, carismática e popular. Madeleine não sabia se a detestava ou se, na verdade, queria outra coisa. Fic para o Projeto Não Temos Nome do Forum Ledo Engano. Shoujo-ai. Nyo!USA/Nyo!Canada


Fic escrita para a fase 3 do Projeto Não Temos Nome do Forum Ledo Engano

Tarefa 5: Escreva uma songfic UA

Primeira vez que escrevo uma fic shoujo-ai. Sempre pensei que essa música era a cara dessas duas e resolvi arriscar escrever. Espero que tenha ficado bom.

xXxXx

**Girl Next Door**

Madeleine Williams levantou os olhos de seu caderno quando viu a porta da sala de aula se abrir. Amelia Jones chegava atrasada mais uma vez, nenhuma novidade, e, após um breve pedido de desculpas ao professor, acompanhado de um sorriso sedutor, ela ocupou sua carteira no lugar de sempre. Mais um dia normal, pensava a jovem canadense, observando a americana abrir uma HQ Marvel por trás do livro enquanto fingia prestar atenção na aula. Madeleine detestava Amelia desde o momento em que a conhecera. A americana tinha um ego imenso, mas também tinha muito carisma, então quase todos na escola gostavam dela.

A canadense dizia para si mesma que Amelia podia ser linda, na opinião dos colegas, mas que eles não viam sua verdadeira face, que era horrorosa. Era o que seu namorado, Ivan, costumava dizer. Ele fazia parte do grupo de detestava a americana, mas Madeleine tinha suas dúvidas quanto a isso, pois por vezes o russo parecia tão obcecado em superar Amelia que a fazia se perguntar se, na verdade, ele não queria sair com ela.

_Small town homecoming queen_

_She's the star in this scene_

_There's no way to deny she's lovely_

_Perfect skin perfect hair_

_Perfumed hearts everywhere_

_Tell myself that inside she's ugly_

_Maybe I'm just jealous_

_I can't help but I hate her_

_Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her_

Ela observava das arquibancadas na aula de educação física o grupo das animadoras de torcida treinando. A líder delas? Amelia, é claro. Não era por vontade própria que Madeleine passava o tempo dessas aulas quieta na arquibancada, mas por orientação médica devido a um acidente durante um jogo de hockey no mês passado. Alguém se sentou ao seu lado e ela se virou para encarar o russo.

\- Está tudo bem, querida?

\- Sim. Estou só observando a aula.

\- A aula ou o treino das animadoras?

Ela deu um muxoxo de impaciência. Ivan tocou seu rosto com delicadeza.

\- Tenho certeza que, em suas plenas condições, conseguiria fazer melhor que todas elas.

\- Não sirvo para isso, Ivan. Sou uma jogadora de hockey, não uma _cheerleader_.

\- Por que não aceita a sugestão do professor e se junta à banda da escola até se recuperar?

O olhar de desprezo de Madeleine fez o rapaz rir. A garota mudou o assunto.

\- Olhe para ela, toda se achando. Aposto que vai ser a rainha do baile de novo.

\- Pode até ser, mas você sabe que é melhor que ela.

Ela apenas sorriu e encostou a cabeça no ombro do namorado. No fundo, sabia que ela continuaria sendo a garota invisível.

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band_

_She is a cheerleader I'm sittin in the stands_

_She gets the top bunk I'm sleepin on the floor_

_Shes Miss America and I'm just the girl next door_

O namorado de Amelia no momento era Kiku Honda, um japonês da mesma sala que elas, mas antes disso vários já tinham passado pelo posto. O tempo que duravam dependia do humor da americana. Madeleine repudiava o comportamento da outra, mas, de acordo com ela mesma, isso não era de sua conta, então não se metia. Até o dia em que viu Amelia beijando Arthur Kirkland, o inglês do último ano, no intervalo do almoço. A canadense esperou até voltarem para a sala para perguntar.

\- Então, Arthur Kirkland? Sério?

\- Do que está falando?

\- Você sabe muito bem, Jones, estou falando dos chifres que você coloca na cabeça do seu namorado.

Kiku ficou vermelho quando ouviu a menção a si. Amelia deu de ombros.

\- Chifres? Acho que você está vendo coisas, Williams. Sem contar que eu não beijaria Kirkland, as sobrancelhas dele me dão nojo. – Ela mudou a expressão para um sorriso malicioso. – Mas eu adoraria testar os lábios do Braginski.

Se não estivesse em processo de recuperação de um ombro e duas costelas, partiria para cima da americana com as mãos nuas mesmo. A vontade real de Madeleine era de deformar a cara de Amelia com um taco de hockey. Ela continuou falando.

\- Aliás... Não sei se ele te contou, mas eu já experimentei os lábios dele. E são realmente deliciosos.

O sangue de Madeleine ferveu, fazendo-a se esquecer momentaneamente das fraturas em recuperação e partir para cima da colega, acertando-lhe um soco em cheio no rosto e derrubando-a em cima de uma carteira.

_Senior class president_

_She must be heaven sent_

_She was never the last one standing_

_A backseat debutaunt_

_Everything that you want_

_Never to harsh or too demanding_

_Maybe I'll admit it_

_I'm a little bitter_

_Everybody loves her but I just wanna hit her_

A canadense se arrependeu em seguida, sentindo a dor no ombro direito. Amelia se levantou, sem acreditar que alguém tivera coragem de atacá-la, e não perdeu tempo em revidar com um soco no estômago da outra. O restante da sala se juntou em volta das duas garotas, incentivando com gritos. "_Fight! Fight! Fight!_" Sem ar e com o ombro latejando de dor, Madeleine baixou a guarda e levou outro soco, desta vez nas costelas. Amelia deu um passo para trás diante do grito da colega. Ela tinha certeza que não tinha batido com tanta força assim, quando ouviu alguém gritar:

\- Essa é a garota do time de hockey que se machucou no último jogo!

Amelia congelou. A preocupação em defender sua reputação deu lugar ao seu lado heroico e ela se ajoelhou ao lado de Madeleine.

\- _I'm sorry, dude_. Eu não sabia que você estava machucada, eu juro. Vou te levar para a enfermaria.

Ela pegou Madeleine no colo com cuidado e saiu da sala correndo o mais rápido que conseguia até chegar na enfermaria.

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band_

_She is a cheerleader I'm sittin in the stands_

_She gets the top bunk I'm sleepin on the floor_

_Shes Miss America and I'm just the girl next door_

_Oh and I'm just the girl next door_

Mais tarde, quando Madeleine acordou, encontrou Ivan ao seu lado.

\- Ei, como você está?

\- Estou bem, eu acho. Onde estou?

\- No hospital. Você teve que imobilizar o ombro novamente.

Ela arregalou os olhos e se levantou bruscamente, vendo que seu braço direito estava imobilizado junto ao corpo por gesso. Ivan lhe ofereceu os óculos, que ela colocou apenas para ver seu torso coberto de gesso e envolvendo até o ombro ferido.

\- O... O baile da primavera é semana que vem... Como eu vou agora? No que eu fui me meter?

\- Não se preocupe com isso. Não foi culpa sua.

\- Se eu não tivesse perdido a cabeça com Jones... Eu sou uma idiota.

Sentiu a mão dele em seus cabelos.

\- Jones mereceu aquele soco, não fique se sentindo culpada. Ela se encrencou por ter batido em você, mas conseguiu convencer o diretor que não sabia que você estava machucada.

Madeleine deu um sorriso fraco e ganhou um beijo de Ivan. Não teve coragem de perguntar se a história de ele ter beijado Amelia era verdade. O russo voltou a falar.

\- Você vai dar um jeito. Você sempre consegue.

Talvez, se ela fosse outra pessoa, pudesse dar um jeito. Se não fosse uma jogadora tão boa, não teria sido tão visada pelas adversárias e, consequentemente, estaria inteira uma hora dessas. Se fosse só uma garota normal, como qualquer outra de suas colegas, estaria bem.

_I don't know why I'm feelin sorry for myself_

_I spend all my time wishin that I was someone else_

Para o baile de primavera, Madeleine conseguira ajeitar um vestido vermelho com um xale que cobria o gesso. Até conseguira dançar algumas músicas com Ivan, não estava de todo ruim. Ainda assim, não era muito agradável participar da festa com um braço imobilizado. Estava parada, depois de beber um pouco de ponche, quando sentiu alguém puxando sua mão esquerda. Amelia.

\- Ei... Eu realmente sinto muito ter te batido, se eu soubesse...

\- Foi minha culpa, eu bati em você primeiro.

A americana sorriu.

\- Heroínas nunca revidam. E sabe... Aquilo com o Kirkland realmente não foi nada. E eu e o Kiku já tínhamos terminado.

\- Eu é que não deveria me meter.

\- Não, sério, não esquenta. E outra coisa... Eu nunca beijei o Braginski. Só queria provocar mesmo.

\- Você conseguiu.

Madeleine sentiu o toque de Amelia em sua mão e estremeceu. Ela reparou que a _cheerleader_ estava realmente bonita naquele vestido azul marinho. Por sua vez, a outra garota achava que vermelho era a cor perfeita para vestir a estrela do time de hockey. Passou a outra mão pelos longos cabelos de Madeleine e depois por seu rosto, pensando o quanto aquela menina parecia delicada, ainda que fosse só aparência. A canadense também reparava o quanto Amelia era bonita, uma pequena presilha em formato de estrela prateada se destacava em seus cabelos loiros e curtos. Os rostos das duas estavam mais próximos do que elas esperavam.

\- Jones, o que...

Amelia apenas sorriu e, com a mão no rosto da outra, trouxe-a mais para perto de si. Seus lábios estavam quase se tocando quando foram interrompidas por uma voz nos alto-falantes que anunciavam o título de rainha do baile para Amelia Jones. Madeleine apenas sorriu, como se já esperasse por aquilo.

\- Vai lá receber sua coroa, Miss América.

A americana sorriu abertamente e saiu na direção do palco, cumprimentando todos os colegas que encontrava pelo caminho. Em seu lugar, Madeleine deu as costas e saiu na direção oposta, mas antes que chegasse à saída, um garoto lhe entregou um papel.

"_Que tal um milkshake no sábado, Williams? Não aceito não como resposta._"

Ela olhou para o placo, vendo Amelia acenar para os outros estudantes com sua coroa na cabeça e um buquê de flores na mão. Foi quando ela olhou diretamente para Madeleine, dando um sorriso vitorioso.

Maldita Jones. Ela sempre conseguia o que queria.

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band_

_She is a cheerleader I'm sittin in the stands_

_I get A little bit she gets a little more_

_She's Miss America... she's Miss America_

_I'm just the girl next door..._


End file.
